


Grant That I May Not So Much Seek To Be Consoled As To Console

by jacksparrow589



Series: Love Unfolds From a Burgeoning Friendship [1]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hugs, Mild Shirbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksparrow589/pseuds/jacksparrow589
Summary: After the events of 3x03/before the events of 3x04. A look at how the Cuthberts (especially Anne) gather to the Blythe/Lacroix farm in its inhabitants' time of need.Title very shamelessly (and hopefully fittingly) taken from the Prayer of St. Francis.





	Grant That I May Not So Much Seek To Be Consoled As To Console

It was the ninth day in a row Anne had shown up.

Marilla, of course, had been everyday, and Rachel had for seven of them. Even Matthew had pitched in every other day with some of the cooking, and Jerry had shown up with him once or twice to take Dellie and bounce her for a while, singing nursery rhymes to her softly in French.

Ruby had made vague comments about joining Anne after school a couple times, but when Gilbert had shown back up to school after a couple days, she had abandoned all pretense. Diana had managed to come with exactly once, and would have again, except that her parents had forbidden her, and had ordered her home directly after school. The detour to Green Gables was long enough; to go to the Blythe-Lacroix farm was even farther, and her mother was threatening to send her to Paris early should she not comply.

Anne had talked Gilbert through the lessons he’d missed, and Miss Stacy had also stopped by to give her regards in person and to make plans to have Anne bring along those lessons and books as needed, and to convey Gilbert’s schoolwork back to Miss Stacy.

Constance and Jocelyn had left back to the Bog, unable to afford being away for too long, but they’d promised they’d be making Sunday trips back every other weekend at least until harvest.

Gilbert had refused to go to Dr. Ward’s just after Mary had passed, but Anne hadn’t expected him to stay in Avonlea today, as well.

“You should go, Gilbert; we’ve got everything well in hand here,” Marilla told him while Anne bounced Delphine on her hip.

“Next weekend,” Gilbert said quietly. “I… just can’t right now. There’s too much to do here.”

There was enough to do, anyway. Bash was able to go through the motions, but more than once, Anne had found him just staring into the distance, tears rolling silently down his cheeks. He as attending to Dellie well enough, of course, but she did worry a little that without the help, the two men might start to flounder.

Gilbert got up to go outside, and Anne grabbed Dellie’s bassinet. “I’ll join you. Dellie and I could use some sun.”

They set off at a slow pace. Gilbert noted aloud the things that needed doing, and Anne nodded along and cooed at the baby.

Eventually, they reached the back of the property. Gilbert sighed and leaned on the fence. “This isn’t fair of me,” he said quietly.

_You just lost a dear friend,_ Anne wanted to say, but she’d already said it so many times she feared it had lost all meaning. She decided to try a more direct tack. “There’s a time for fair, Gilbert, and this isn’t it.”

Gilbert looked at Anne, his eyes bright with tears again. Anne took a shuddering breath, trying to hold her own tears in. She set Dellie’s basket down. “We both know that… that life is cruel like this. That loss is cruel. That Mary deserved so much more. I know right now that you feel helpless, and that there’s nothing I can say to take any of these awful feelings away. But that won’t stop me from being here whenever you need me.”

Anne was only the tiniest bit surprised to find herself enfolded in a very desperate hug. She’d clasped Gilbert’s shoulder and pressed his hand more than was strictly proper the last week, and more and more, she’d been getting her hand at least covered for a moment, if not squeezed and, the other evening before she’d left, held rather tightly for several minutes. Now, Gilbert’s head was tucked down into her shoulder, leaving Anne’s cheek pressed against the side of his head. Anne reached up with one hand to softly and soothingly stroke his hair, while the other arm went around his waist. Gilbert’s chest heaved against Anne’s as he allowed himself a moment to just sob brokenly, clutching Anne so tightly that she found it a little difficult to draw breath until he released her just enough to back away a bit while still holding onto her, not quite ready to face the world just yet.

“Anne,” he breathed. “I...”

“Don’t you _dare_ say you’re sorry,” Anne ordered. “Never be sorry for caring for someone. _Never._”

She felt Gilbert give a grim chuckle. His breathing had evened out, and his grasp on Anne had loosened ever so slightly. He straightened up slowly and raised his hands to Anne’s shoulders, his eyes briefly meeting hers before he leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Anne’s forehead. Anne’s mouth dropped open in complete shock. She realized her hand was still in Gilbert’s hair, and she snatched it back as though scorched. “Gilbert...”

“Thank you, Anne,” Gilbert said quietly. “I hope someday I’m as brave as you.”

Anne blushed. “This isn’t bravery. It’s compassion.”

“Perhaps it can be both?” offered Gilbert.

“I suppose that’s acceptable,” Anne replied quickly as she stepped back and grabbed Delphine’s basket.

Gilbert reached down and grabbed Delphine, popping the baby onto his hip and pointing out the various farm features as they walked back to the house.

Anne couldn’t help smiling as she watched them. She was glad she’d been able to be of some comfort to Gilbert.

When they arrived back inside, Gilbert started helping Marilla prepare a small luncheon, telling her of his plans for chores afterward. Anne listened and held Delphine until Bash appeared and tenderly took his daughter in his arms, kissing her little cheeks and pressing his lips to her curls. He smiled as Delphine let out a small fussing noise and waved her arms. Anne could see his thoughts written across his face: it was nice to be able to do something; to fix a problem.

Anne took over for Marilla when she stood back from chopping vegetables for a moment. Gilbert caught her eye and smiled softly. Anne grinned in return.

She knew it wouldn’t last forever. It might not even last very long, but however long it lasted, she was grateful to see it happening more and more often. This was why she wanted to be here: to be a support when things weren’t easy, and to share in the joy when they were.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a hard year for many, myself included. 3x03 hit me particularly hard because of that, but it's been long enough that it was also a bit healing, as well. If you are facing loss, I encourage you to find those who will support you, and if you know someone who is facing loss, be there for them as best you are able. You don't need to be there nine days in a row or anything, but a simple "Thinking of you" is always welcome.


End file.
